The present invention relates generally to window lift system and more particularly to a window lift system using a screw drive.
Current window lift systems generally comprise a first arm pivotally mounted between a first end supporting a window glass and a second end having a 90.degree. sector of gear teeth. The gear teeth engage a spur gear which is coupled to a worm gear driven by a worm driven by a motor. The motor drives the worm, worm gear and spur gear rotatably, thereby causing the first arm to pivot. The pivoting of the first arm raise and lower the window glass. A second arm is typically pivotally mounted to the first arm between the first end and pivot point of the first arm. A first end of the second arm supports the window glass while an opposite second end of the second arm is pivotally mounted to a slide which freely slides forwardly and rearwardly during the raising and lowering of the window.
The known window lift system has low efficiency, due to the low efficiency of the worm/worm gear engagement. Further, the cost of the known system is relatively high, due to the number of gears.